An Unexpected Turn of Events
by muney73
Summary: Danny tries to tell his parents his secret, but something goes horribly wrong. Almost AU. There's some OOC-ness.


Summary: Danny tries to tell his parents his secret, but then something goes horribly wrong.

Genre: Suspense

**Warning!** This is kind of AU. Also be warned of OOC-ness. There's an almost-crossover in here too.

* * *

They were all sitting at the kitchen table. Danny had called them there because he had "something that needed to be discussed." Little did he know, his parents had plans of their own. Danny took a deep breath.

"You're probably wondering why you're here." He started. This was harder to word than he thought. "Well… It's because I needed to tell you something…" He thought that he was making it kind of awkward. Of course he needed to tell them something, he specifically said-

"_I'm stalling again…" _He pointed out to himself. Danny built up his courage and began speaking once more.

"I've been keeping this from you for too long. I really need to tell you… that I-"

"Wait Danny." He looked up in surprise. He had been interrupted by his mom. "I need to confess something too." She hesitated, and then finished speaking. "…You…You were adopted."

Danny was shocked. But it didn't last for long, for his dad had something to say as well.

"I… I need to confess something too. I-I have phasmophobia. I came into the ghost hunting business hoping it would go away…" Not only were Danny and his mom surprised that Jack was afraid of ghosts, they were also surprised he used such a big word. At just that moment Sam burst through the door.

"I also have a secret!" _"What is happening?" _Danny thought. Sam continued. "Pink is my favorite color!" This was getting out of hand. Next Tucker fell from the ceiling. "I got engaged with my PDA last Tuesday!" He held it close to his chest and started kissing it. Danny hadn't processed anything after Sam said pink was her favorite color.

The people kept on coming. Dash came from under the table and said," I'm secretly gay!"

Then Paulina crawled out from behind a picture on the wall and admitted," I have a mole on my scalp!"

Then Mr. Lancer tried to climb through a window (but got stuck) and said "That picture of my sister is just me in a dress!"

This didn't surprise anyone until Mikey came out of the refrigerator and said, "I didn't know that!"

Mrs. Teslaff then broke through a wall and said, "I'm a man!"

Captain obvious then appeared in a puff of smoke and merely said "Duh." Then he disappeared, and after that smoke cleared Kwan was standing there. "I've always wanted to be a cheerleader!" He said.

Next Jazz came, and said "I signed up to get a psychiatrist!"

Then the house started filling with voices. "I cheated on the last history test!" "I'm a bed wetter!" "My favorite food is raw eggs!" "I died two days ago!" "I actually hate Ember and don't know why we have a relationship!" "I'm a belieber!" "Danny is my only true love!" "I absolutely despise poetry!" "I never wanted to be friends with any of you!" "My favorite shape is a circle!" "I actually don't know everything!" Danny couldn't take much more of it after the ghosts showed up. The room got colder by at least 15 degrees, and suddenly one cry stood out from all the others.

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

The entire block was silent after that. Danny was floating above all of them, his green eyes blazing with light. But then something no one expected happened. "Danny" unzipped his costume to reveal someone even more unexpected than you could ever imagine. Under that costume the whole time was none other than…

Doctor Cat.

"It's terminal!" At that moment the _real _Danny came out of the bathroom. "Oh, come _on!_ I leave to use the bathroom _one time,_ and look what happens!" Every head started surveying the room. It was just then they realized what exactly happened. They started embarrassedly mumbling and streaming out of the house.

"Yea, you better leave. You should also be ashamed of yourself. Barging into my house without permission…" Once everyone had left, he sat down at the kitchen table and looked at his parents.

"So…" He said," There's something I need to tell you guys…"

* * *

**I just completely obliterated so many characters emotionally and in many other ways.**

**Let's see if you can name all the ghosts that were talking after the line "I died two days ago!" All the other confessions in that mess could be any random person. Oh, and one of the ghosts that talked was only half-ghost. He is also a fruit loop.**

**Just a little FYI, this is my first fan fic. I hope you liked it!**

**(I also hope nothing offended anyone... OH and here's the disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Doctor Cat.)**


End file.
